My Uncle the Avenger
by Bumblehigh07
Summary: My name is Hannah J. Barton...
1. Worst Birthday Ever

My name is Hannah.

Hannah J. Barton.

And this is my story.

It all started like a normal Saturday. I woke up early to have the t.v. even though there was no one to share it with. I've been alone for almost a year now after my parents disappeared on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to move, the only ones who knew where Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, and my uncle. I don't mind though, I like having Phil here. It's good to talk to someone every once in a while, though I usually keep to myself.

Dad always said I had too much of my Uncle in me.

I looked up when I heard a knock at the door, probably just Phil.

"It's open!" I called. And sure enough, the special Agent walked in with a bag in his left hand. That caught my eye. Phil's always felt sorry for me the day my parents disappeared, so he buys me things he knows I'll like. Weird? Maybe a little but I'm not complaining.

"What's that you got Phil?" I pointed to the bag. Which just so happen to have the Hot Topic logo on it.

_He didn't.._

The suit wearing man grinned at me. "Just a special something for a special girl's special day," He said pulling out a brand new pair of blue jeans, striped hoodie, and a t-shirt that looked like it had blood splattered on it.

_He did!_

I was off the couch in an instant, running at him and throwing my arms around him in a big hug. He ALWAYS remember my birthday! He was like my new dad..in a way.

"Oh my god, Phil! You're so awesome!" I took the bag from him and sat on the floor in front of him and continued to dig through it.

Yeah I sometimes did things without thinking. So what? Sue me.

I heard him chuckle and he squatted down next to me. "I thought you could use something to cheer you up."

I stopped my treasure hunt and slowly looked at him, he had that look in his eyes. That same look when he told me my parent's were gone.

"Phil...what happened?" I stood up slowly, looking at him as he did the same and sighed.

"Nothing..so far. But you're Uncle has now disappeared. Hannah I'm sorry, but under the coart of law since you have no other relative, I am removing you from the premisis."

My eyes widened is horror. "Y-you're kicking me out of my own house?" I was shaking in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! Where the hell was my uncle? He can't be gone too...

"No..Phil you're lying! Stop saying that!" Hot tears poured down my cheeks as I pounded my fists on his chest. He caught my wrists and held them firmly.

I sobbed into his shirt as my whole world came crashing down. He let go of my wirsts and held me, my own arms wrapping around him.

"I'm sorry Hannah. I really don't want to."

"Agent Coulson, do you have Hannah?" I heard Nick's voice over the walkie talkie as Phil walked me to the car, my suitcase in hand.

"Yes sir. It took longer than expected due to the news." He glanced at me before putting my things in the trunk and unlocking the passenger side door for me. The other line was quiet for a minute and Phil had to make sure Fury was still there. He was.

"I understand, bring her back to base as quickly as you can."

"Yes sir." Agent Coulson switched off the devise and started the engine, looking back at me but I wasn't looking at him. I was turned away, looking out the window at the house that I had grown up in.

The car gave a lurch as he backed our of the drive away and pulled out into the road.

"Don't worry Hannah, you'll find your Uncle and you'll be back here before you know it."

I still didn't say anything, I didn't want to. Although I was known for being quiet, I talked whenever he was around. But for now I just stared at the trees and houses passing us by as I got farther and farther away from home.

The drive to the airport was normally short, but this one seemed to drag on. I got on a jet and was off on my 13 hour flight to S.H.I.E.L.D's helicarrer, I was alseep most of the time, I didn't want to watch as I left.

Finally that damn flight is over. Oh look, it's Phil again..how'd he get here so fast? Oh well. The ride to S.H.I.E.L.D was longer than I thought, even longer because I couldn't fall back asleep. But once we got there, it was vagely how I remember.

Another agent took my bags while Phil led me to Director Fury. The one eyed man looked at me the entire time he talked to Coulson. I didn't look at him though. I just kept my gaze to the floor. I didn't catch what they were talking but soon a woman took my hand and was leading me down a few hallways before stopping at a door that had the words C. BARTON on it.

"This was your Uncle's room. Director Fury thought you'd like to stay in it for now." She punched in the code and the door slid open, revealing my Uncle's living pace. It resembled his personality perfectly. It wasn't too big, a bed and desk, plus another door that led to probably a bathroom, plus a shelf to hang his bow. Simple and Secluded. Yup, just like Uncle Clint.

"Thank you," I say softly before stepping into the room. The woman nodded and walked away, the door closing as she left.

I took a breath. The air smelled strangely like Uncle Clint.

I crawled up onto the bed and curled into a ball as tears blurred my vision again.

I hiccuped sadly as I cried. Everyone I loved was gone. Mom and Dad were probably dead. And Uncle Clint...

Uncle Clint..I closed my eyes as I ran through the memories.

I smiled when I remembered my uncle took me hunting one time. He shot a 9 point buck through the eye easily while I was only able to shoot a rock and occasional tree branch. I was never as good with a bow as he was.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, I was still in Uncle Clint's room, but something felt _different._

I strained my ears and I heard the soft hum of an engine. Were we in the sky? Oh right..the Helicarrier. I smiled again as I remember my Uncle talking about it. Weird how my uncle was closer to me than my parents. They were always away..you can't blame me for becoming attached to Hawkeye.

I slipped off the bed and walked out. Although I would rather stay in his room till Clint got back, I can't do small spaces. Or Spiders. Sue me I'm claustraphobic.

As I got closer to the main room, I heard talking, numerous voices.

"He killed 80 people in two days.."

"...He's adopted."

Who was talking? Who killed who? Was Uncle Clint one of those 80 people?

As I walked into the main room, I was greeted by whom I could only presume were 'The Avengers.' Some secret group of soldiers Hawk was part of I guess.

"Hey, uhh..who's kid is that?" I looked over at a man with spiked brown hair and for some reason a glowing blue..thing in his chest. Tony Stark. Iron Man, Genius, Playboy fanantic...

"Ahem..Tony this is Hannah Barton. She's Clint's neice." Red haired woman. Natasha Romanof. A.K.A. The Black Widow. Her name gave me shivers. What was with her and spiders seriously?

It was that point Director Fury decided to cut in. "She's here under coart of law. Agent Barton was her only known relative and since he is..elsewhere..we are protecting her until he is found."

_Elsewhere._ He was just trying to not say _Missing._ Just like mom and dad.

I sat in an empty chair next to a man with wavy blonde hair wearing a blue hoodie. Steve Rodgers. Captain America. The man out of time.

"I'm really sorry about your Uncle, Hannah. I know what it's like." I looked at him. My blue/grey eyes catching his own sky blue ones. I allowed the smile to cross my face before nodding my thanks.

"I'm going to guess she's mute?" I heard Tony say. I gave him an odd look while he got a glare from Fury. No obviously I wasn't mute, I just chose to not talk is all.

The debriefing in the main room took forever. And I somehow managed to stay quiet the entire time. Tony probably still thinks I'm mute, but I could care less.

I walked back down the halls to Uncle Clint's room, the door sliding open instantly for me. I didn't bother changing into my pajamas as I crawled under the covers and turned out the light. There really wasn't a point.

An entire 24 hours of being completely and totally alone in the world...

Worst. Birthday. Ever.


	2. When dreams become Nightmares

I don't remember how I got here.

But where exactly was here? I was walking down a hallway, the wall made up of sheets if metal. The air was foul with the smell of burning..._something_. My footsteps were silent as I kept walking. I could see a light on at the end of where the hall opened up into a giant room. I stopped when I heard the tell-tale sounds of someone getting punched.

"Who is she?! Answer me Barton!" I was hesitant to keep going at the sound of my last name, but I slowly peeked out from behind the corner wall.

What I saw was absolute horror.

Uncle Clint was on his knees, his bottom lip split open and blood dribbled down his chin. A man with long black hair in green and gold stood in front of him, his back to me. I couldn't see his face but I'll never forget his voice.

"Who is she!? You told me she was no one! You lied! Tell me the truth!" Another vicious punch landed on Clint's face. No doubt that was gonna give him a black eye.

"S-She is no one...S-Sir.." Clint managed out while coughing up blood. He gagged when a hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed, cutting off his air supply momentarily before loosening.

"You will tell me the truth Clint. Now answer the question. **WHO. IS. HANNAH?**"

My eyes widened. They were talking about me? Why would he want me?

"Ngh..She's.." He was shaking, for the first time I saw my uncle scared. He was never scared!

"Yes?" Loki put him down and crossed his arms. I saw in his hand his scepter.

"She's...behind you.." Loki suddenly turned at I got a good look at his face. He had acid green eyes and an ugly smirk on his face.

"Hannah! What a pleasant surprise, how kind of you to drop in!" He took a step towards me and I instinctively took a step back. "Stay the hell away from me!" I yelled, ready to grab the knife I kept strapped to my calf.

The man chuckled darkly before turning back to Uncle Clint. "Barton, eviscerate the girl!" I wasn't behind in my English. I knew that that meant. He basically just said_ 'Sick her boy!'_ I turned on my heel and was flying down the halls when I saw my uncle struggle to get up, no doubt planning on following his order.

I don't remember how far I ran, but for some stupid reason I decided to see if he was following me. I turned my head, but I didn't see anything as a searing pain spread across my left cheek. An arrow pierced my peripheral vision as it grazed my face.

He shot at me.

Uncle Clint _SHOT AT ME! _

I could feel the blood flow down my neck, but I didn't slow down. Not even when tears of pain and betrayal clouded my vision. The sound of my sneakers hitting metal echoed off the walls, the place was like a maze with no exit! At the next corner I stopped and hid behind the wall, trying to catch my breath.

My hand went to my cheek, feeling the wet warmth that gushed from it. I looked at my hand and became nauseous. My ears strained to hear the footsteps getting closer and I let out a chocked sob.

_Keep running Hannah. Keep moving! _

I took off again, no doubt in my mind he had me in his sight. My tears poured down my cheeks and stung as they hit the deep gash. Again I was and idiot and looked back. Hawkeye was knocking another arrow this time. I turned away, only to drag my heels into the ground as I came to a dead end.

_ You gotta be kidding me._

I turned and looked with fear in my eyes at the man I had grown to love as family. I could feel myself shake as he pulled back on the string of his bow, arrow tip aimed for my eye socket.

In that one second, I remembered my knife. Grabbing my blade, I brought my arm back and flew it forwards, throwing the knife as hard as I could at my uncle just as he let go of the string.

Time seemed to slow as the arrow sailed towards me and the knife towards him. He wasn't quick enough to avoid the spinning blade and it cut across his arm.

Then, I somehow dropped to my knees and ducked my head. The arrow soared right over me, taking a few hairs with it, and impaled itself in the metal wall.

He was too distracted by getting hit and I took that chance. Scrambling up, I raced past him. Grabbing my knife back in the process, I ran back towards the room. Loki was shocked to see me still alive and I used that to my advantage. Taking my already bloodied knife, I slashed it at him, giving him a mirror cut to mine on his cheek. He screamed and grabbed his face, one hand shooting out and locking around my throat.

"You'll pay for that you pathetic mortal!" He roared just as Uncle Clint came running back in. Loki raised his scepter, the sharp blade aimed straight for my heart.

Oh God. This was it.

In my final moments, I looked back at Uncle Clint who stood there. Like a good servant. With blood covering the lower left of my face and tears running down in rivulets, I smiled.

A simple gesture but the message clear as day and I could tell he understood.

_I forgive you. _

My eyes slipped closed as I waited to the end to come. But they snapped back open when I heard the blade cut the air and felt the cold metal cut across my heart. I strained to keep my eyes open as I hit the floor, the corners of my vision darkening and pain overwhelmed all my senses. Again, I smiled at Hawkeye, even reached out a hand towards him.

"Hannah? Oh Jesus Hannah!" He was back. Of coarse now of all times he would go back to normal. I saw the blade rise once more as he came close.

The green eyed demon grinned as he brought the scepter down again.

I woke with a start. Sitting up and gasping, I looked around, trying to remember where I was.

Right..S.H.I.E.L.D, helicarrier..

I closed my eyes and focused on catching my breath before lying back down.

_Damn..what's with this pillow? _

I reached under and my fingers came in contact with something rectangular. Sitting back up and turning on a light, I pulled a little box with a note taped to it from underneath the pillow.

It was from Uncle Clint. Hand written too.

_Hannah, if you're reading this, then that means something's happened to me and S.H.I.E.L.D took you away. Use the key you find in here to open the chest in the corner. There's something in there I want you to have. _

_Protect yourself Kid. This may be the last time you hear from me. _

_Take care Hawklette. And Happy Birthday. -Clint Barton_

I blinked back tears as I read the date. He wrote this last week. Just in case he missed my birthday. I opened the box and just like the note said, there was a small key in it. Slipping off the bed, I walked to chest. The key fit perfectly in the keyhole, I turned it. I heard a mechanism click as it unlocked and the lid popped up slightly.

Slipping the the ground, I raised the heavy lid, eyes widening at what I found.

A bow, similar to Uncle Clint's, and a quiver full of arrows. Plus my very own dark purple and black combat uniform. My lip quivered as I rested the lid against the wall and gently picked up the bow.

It was the perfect weight in my hands and just my size. The quiver even fit perfect over my shoulder and across my upper body.

He had it made perfect for me.

I couldn't take it. I ran out of the room, leaving the bow on the floor and everything. Running down halls similar to my dream disturbed me, but I just needed a moment to think. I needed air. I told you, I don't do small spaces.

My vision was so blurred I didn't notice anyone else in the hallway until I ran into them, nearly knocking them over.

"Hannah?" I didn't want to talk. I couldn't or else I'd bawl my eyes out. Oh wait...I already was.

"I'm sorry! I just had to get out of there! I can't take it any more! I want to go home!" I ran again, racing down the hall, leaving them behind. Whoever it was.

I somehow ended up in the cargo bay. I dropped to my knees and broke down, sobbing violently into my hands. I heard the frantic running of people but but didn't look up.

"Hannah what's wrong? Stark what did you do?"

Oh so it was Tony I ran into.

"Nothing! She just came running down the hall like this I have no idea why she's crying! I still can't believe she can talk.."

Told you I wasn't mute Tony.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room. You need to slee-"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!" I screeched. All the pain of the last few days finally coming out. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP! I WANT TO GO HOME!" I was just barely able to make out the blurred images of Steve, Tony, and Bruce around me. I hugged my knees and shook. "I just want to go home..." Steve brushed his hand over my cheek. "Hannah how did you get that cut?"

Wait what? What cut? I reached up my hand and sure enough, I could feel the scabbed over injury. In the _exact_ same place Uncle Clint nicked me.

"It was real.." I said, more to myself than to them.

I know it may sound pathetic to say this but, the shock of knowing my dream may have well been real made me faint. My head struck the crate behind me and I blacked out.

I woke up in Bruce's infirmary. Alone. Again.

I sat up and swung my legs over the did of the cot and dropped to the floor.

I walked silently. It was a habit for me to be quiet.

With my head down, I walked down the halls to my room. I was thrown the left when the helicarrier gave a sudden lurch. Not good thousands of feet in the air.

From somewhere else I heard a roar. Also not good. The ground flew beneath me as I sprinted towards the main bridge.

It was utter chaos in there! People were shouting, others were furiously trying to get something to work on their computers, Fury was tapping angrily at the floating screens in front of him. Nothing was working. And I could see why.

And arrow was lodged in the computer's main power converter.

This arrow was different. It had been made so that the spokes would go into the holes of the converter and shut down the power.

I knew only one man with that type of accuracy.

But..it couldn't be. I turned around wildly, trying to see him.

There he was. Hidden behind the air duct shaft, bow string drawn, ready to fire another arrow.

_Uncle Clint. _

"Clint!" I found myself shouting. The sudden outburst threw him off guard, his arrow went off and up. Completely off target. But it warned the agents of one simple thing.

We were under attack.

Angry, electric blue eyes turned towards me as everyone ducked under their desks.

Another lurch sent me down to a knee as an arrow shot past my head.

I don't know if it was smart but I stood up and ran.

_The cage Hannah. Get to the cage. _

Voice in my head, for once, Shut up.

Yet I still listened to it. The 'cage' it was referring to was a giant metal and glass container that meant to hold Bruce in case he had an...accident. But instead all that was inside was a man with long jet black hair, a green and gold cape, with acid green eyes.

The man from my dream.

_Loki. _

His eyes found me in an instant. They stared before narrowing as he growled out, _"You.."_


	3. Taken

I can't believe I led myself here. Then again, I was listening to a voice in my head. Still, how could I somehow find my way right to Loki? He was probably the last person in this stupid nutshell I wanted to see! I wanted to plunge a damn arrow into his eye!

Especially with the way he was grinning at me.

"Aren't you quite a sight for sore eyes?" He asked, laughing. I knew I was in a possible life or death situation, but I just had to ask.

"What did you do to my Uncle?" I sent him my best glare, my friends say the color of my eyes help me with that. His grin faltered slightly, as if he underestimated just how intense a glare from a pissed off 14-year old could be.

"Your Uncle? You mean the Hawk don't you. Strange how much you two are simply alike. Except...Agent Barton does not have a cut on his cheek like you do." His ugly smile widened. Because he knew exactly how I got this cut.

"What did you do to my Uncle?!" I screamed, tears brimming my eyes again. Crying twice in one week? That's a record.

He faked a frown at me. I wasn't about to let him manipulate me. He looked at me-no. He was looking past me.

I focused in on my reflection in the glass, it was distorted but I saw it. "Fire!" Loki ordered. I didn't have enough time to duck as a fiery burning pain flared up my shoulder. I cried and dropped to my knees, holding my shoulder. I wasn't able to see it but I could feel the arrow lodged deep. I had saw my Uncle's reflection right behind mine, bow string drawn.

I heard the door hiss open as Clint opened it and Loki stepped out. He sneered, his green eyes cold and hollow. "Agent Barton's told me much about you. How you have large cases of Claustrophobia and Arachnophobia, how you almost rival him with your bow." He stopped short to let out a cold laugh. "How your parents disappeared and haven't come back." I couldn't do anything. Not a damn thing but half lay there on the ground, tears pouring down my cheeks and blood staining my shirt.

I wanted my Uncle back. I wanted my parents back! I wanted someone to hold me and tell me everything would be alright!

I wanted my life back...

Loki turned back to the lifeless shell that had once been Uncle Clint and spoke. "Eliminate her Barton. Kill her everyway you know how." Clint gave a single nod and Loki grinned at me as he left. Then I noticed them.

Uncle Clint's eyes. They weren't the usual silvery blue like mine. They were bright and electric, but cold and cruel all the same.

This man wasn't my Uncle.

I winced when he grabbed me and hauled me up. I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't see it coming.

"Look at me." His voice was so different. The usual warm and strong tone was now forced, rough, and ugly. He gave me a hard shove, the back of head colliding with the tank and making my vision spin. "Look at me!"

"Why should I?! I'll only look at you when you're back!" I scream at him, the tears blurring my vision so much. "I want my Uncle back you bastard! Give me back Uncle Clint!" He snarled, his hands wrapping around my throat and cutting off my air supply. I gagged and clawed at his fingers, regretting my bad habit if biting my nails. He threw me across the room with unbelievable strength and I hit the wall front side first.

I felt something snap and knew it was my ribcage. I slid down in a heap and sobbed quietly, the pain almost too much. He grabbed me again and forced me up against the wall, lodging the arrow deeper. "I said look at me damnit!" I might as well now...

I slowly cracked my eyes open and sniffled. I locked eyes with him, I saw the same face of my uncle. From his almost too big nose to his light brown hair that spiked upward at his forehead. But I did not see a man I called family.

I saw an empty shell of what used to be.

His eye twitched. He made a slight choked sound deep in his throat and I thought I was seeing things. I saw the blue light from his eyes flicker and he dropped me. His knees locked in place as he choked out words. A sentence.

"H-Hannah...r-run. G-Go. N-Now!" I watched as he doubled over and grabbed his head, growling before dropping to his knees. He dug his nails deep into his scalp, like he was trying to get something out. He slammed his fists down on the ground, he looked like Bruce when he would be changing. He looked at me for another second, his eyes pleading as Loki started to gain control again. "I-I'm..I'm so..s-sorry." He squeezed his eyes shut and curled into himself, he couldn't last much longer.

Using the wall, I managed to drag myself up from the floor, everything was spinning around. I had lost too much blood already, I had to get out if there. With whatever strength I and left, I ran out. I could barely see, barely breathe.

I was crying again.

I don't remember where I was going. Everything was just a jumble of explosions and sirens too loud for their own good and the walls doubling into one another till I couldn't tell which was which.

I can't even remember where I am.

I collided with something big and fell back. I saw blurred dots of green and silver, and heard..grunting?

Wait a minute..

Green, big, grunting. Oh no...

Giant hands grabbed me and I became face to face with a hulked up Bruce. I would have screamed had I had anything left in me, instead I just stared. Wide eyed and petrified.

The pressure around me grew worse, the pain on my ribs increasing. Bruce was going to crush me to death! I tried to kick at him, but that only resulted in him squeezing tighter and me crying out.

"Banner!" Something smashed into the side of Brucie's head and (somehow) knocked him away. I must've fell a good five maybe almost ten feet. But I never hit the ground. Strong arms caught me and whoever it was tumbled into a quick roll before coming back up on a knee. "Dear girl what are you doing here?!"

I knew that voice. That Shakespearean vocabulary; It was Thor! I wished I could ask him for help, but all I managed was a pathetic little sob. I heard Bruce again and looked up at my norse God savior.

"Help..please." I sounded so weak and helpless. I didn't sound like myself at all! He set me down on me feet, steadying me when I swayed. "Run Hannah. Run far from here and get help!" He turned me towards the direction of the door just as Bruce started to rip off a wing from a jet.

Summoning up the barely there strength in me, I sprinted out the door and down a hallway. My vision was doubling again, but I fought through it. I rounded a corner and slammed into someone. Stumbling back I stood frozen in place as Loki turned and glared.

"You still live?" He asked me, clearly pissed. He looks me over for a moment before an ugly sneer stretches across his face. His hand shot out and around my neck again. I coughed and sputtered at his surprisingly strong grip.

With his other hand he presses his middle and pointer fingers against by forehead and I freeze.

His touch burned and froze at the same time, I felt energy surging into my head as he held me there.

Then he spoke.

"Sleep now girl, for when you wake; you will obey." He let go of my throat and started pushing down on my head. I dropped to my knees as he pushed me, shaking as he hardwired my brain. I felt memories of my Uncle become blurry.

"Sleep." He pulled his hand away and I fell to my side, my eyes still wide but closing. The last thing I saw was Loki's stupid grin.

It's what I heard that made my blood chill.

"When you wake, you will no longer run to him dear Hannah. You will no longer love Agent Barton."


	4. Remembering Sydney

Clint's POV

My head hurt like hell.  
>But it was all worth it to get whatever the hell Loki put inside me out. Well..almost worth it.<br>Natasha wouldn't let me ask how many people I hurt. But there was one person I know I did hurt.

The cold water I splashed in my face help clear my head a little bit before I looked in the mirror. What stared back at me was a face so similar to Hannah's it was almost unreal. The only thing missing was the scar on her face and not mine.

A scar I gave her.

I didn't remember much, but I did remember her looking at me.  
>She was scared then! Loki, the bastard, made me go after her against my will.<br>He made me go after and almost kill my own niece. Damn I can't take it anymore!

"Clint, where do you think you're going?" I heard Nat call back to me as I stormed out of the room. I had to get out of there. I needed to see her, needed to make sure I didn't do anything.  
>"I'm going to make sure I didn't kill me niece.."<p>

Hannah wasn't too far away, actually she was really only three doors down. (No pun intended) But she had more of a reason to be an in infirmary than I did. Hell, she needed to go to a hospital!

Her face was scratched up, I heard she had two broken ribs. The bandages wrapped around her shoulder were all because of me. Loki told me to shoot and I did. The arrow punctured her shoulder and could have easily knocked it loose from it's socket. Luck it didn't. I could only imagine the horror on Maria Hill's face when she came across my niece passed out from blood loss in the middle of a freaking hall surrounded by gun fire and enemies.

I sat down in the only other chair in the room and held my head. Not because it still hurt, because I felt like an idiot. Sure you can't blame me, I didn't exactly know what I was doing. But still...

Looks like you were right Sydney...

_7 years ago..._

The sun was high in the sky by the time I pulled up to the park. Before I had even taken a step out of the car I heard the little voice yell, "Uncle Clint!" I grinned when I saw the little 7 year old running towards me, her dad hot on her heels.

"Hannah sweetie not so fast!" David had grabbed her before she could even get to me. He picked her up and held her on his hip and smiled when I shut the door.  
>"Clint, it's good to see you again." I met his free hand in a handshake and ruffled Hannah's curly hair. "You too Dave. Especially you little Hunter." She giggled at the nickname I gave her.<p>

"Boys!" We both looked as my sister called us over. Her blonde hair shining in the sun.  
>"You two go ahead, I left something in the car." David nodded and set Hannah down and they started back to the eating area, Hannah looking over her shoulder at me to make sure I didn't go anywhere.<p>

What had I left in the car was actually for Hannah. I know she was young, but with what we were doing she needed it. I grabbed the box from the backseat and made my way over.  
>Sydney was wearing a pair of old faded blue jeans and simple white tee. Hannah was wearing something similar, minus the overalls.<p>

"Clint, thanks for coming on such short notice!" Sydney had wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug, I had to bend down some because she was shorter than me.  
>She pulled back and eyed the box curiously. "What did you get her this time?" I gave her a knowing smile and set the box down in front of Hannah. She had been listening the entire time and her eyes grew wide at the possibilities of the box.<p>

"Just a little...something." I opened it and pulled out a little toy bow and arrows. The child squealed in delight and clapped her hands.

She had swiped them from my hands and was running towards a tree in a minute. David, again, following her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

I had a smile on my face until I saw Sydney scowling at me. "What?"  
>"Really Clint? A bow?" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. Her green eyes showing her unapproval.<br>I simply shrugged. "I thought she should adleast get the hang of it now so she can protect herself."  
>That made Sydney scoff. "A seven year old doesn't need to protect herself!"<br>"We did..." This made her turn away slightly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"..That was different." She turned towards her daughter trying to shoot an arrow at a tree and sighed. "I don't want her to get caught up in all this like we did.. I just want her to live a normal life."

"She's a Barton Syd, I don't think that'll happen for her." I saw her clench her fists slightly.  
>"I know. But I'm trying to rid Hannah's world of all S.H.I.E.L.D related things."<br>"You're not doing a very good job.."  
>"You're not helping!" She sighed again and sat down on the bench, I took the seat next to her.<p>

"Clint..Can you promise me something?" I looked at her.  
>"That depends." She didn't laugh at that, just kept her eyes down before looking up at me.<br>"Promise that if anything were to happen to me and David, you'd look after Hannah. There's a good chance she may get wrapped up in this and she'll need someone to help her through it. I've a feeling it won't be David or me to do it either.."

I looked at her like she was out of her mind. She didn't think she'd be able to take care of her own kid?

"Syd look at me. Everything's gonna be fine. You've raised a beautiful daughter for the past seven years. But if it makes you happy, I'll look after her if anything **does** happen." She smiled at me and hugged me again, this one nearly choking me.  
>"Thanks bro." I sighed and returned the hug. "You're crazy Sydney, you really are.."<p>

-  
>I picked my head up and looked over to Hannah again. I reached over and gently thumbed the cut on her cheek before pulling my hands back and resting my chin in them. I could still remember getting that phone call. It still gave me nightmares hearing about their plane going down and finding no bodies. I have no idea if they're alive or not. I can't help feeling that Nick was hiding something from us about them. Something about the way he acted the day they disappeared still doesn't sit right with me.<p>

Hannah shifted, but didn't wake up. I just wanted her to open her eyes, to know she was going to survive all she had been through. All that I had done to her. I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth as I remembered the day Sydney first brought her home. Hannah didn't have her green eyes, or David's brown eyes.

No. She had bluish-grey eyes. **My** eyes. As she got older, the similarities between us became more prominent. Her hair didn't darken to David's near black, and didn't lighten to Sydney's platinum blonde. It stayed the same shade of brown as mine. She did have Syd's curly waves though. Hannah was growing up to be like me.

It was the last thing me or Sydney wanted for her. We wanted S.H.I.E.L.D to be completely out of her life. We obviously didn't do a good job.

_I wasn't doing a very good job..._

There was a knock at the door and Steve came in. They needed a pilot, and I was one of the best. I nodded, he gave his own before leaving to suit up. I looked back at Hannah.

I was scared.

I didn't want to leave, even if it meant the world being taken over by Loki. I just wanted to stay here with her, make sure she was ok and that I'd be the first thing she saw. But..

Duty calls.

I stood up and leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering to her. "Wait for me a bit longer kid, I'll be back. I promise. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you." I leaned back up and walked to the door, stopping one more time to look at her. Getting as much of her image imprinted in my brain just in case.

Just in case I left her and didn't come back.


End file.
